User talk:Espn96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Viceroyalty Co. page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- CaptainShadow11 (Talk) 23:08, February 19, 2011 Ahoy Welcome to the Wiki! I'm Simon Treasurehawk, if you need anything leave a message on my talk page. Simon Treasurehawk For the Militia!! 23:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hello There! My name is CaptainShadow11 and I would like to personally welcome you to this wikia! I am an , Admin/Bur so if you ever need anything, leave a message on my Talk page. Please just follow the Rules and you will have a great time here on wiki. Here are some things you can do: *Make a page about your pirate. See Pirates for some examples. *Make a page about your guild. See Guilds for some examples. *Make a made up story/place/event/person that. See Fan Creations for some examples. *See here for some help getting around wikia. *Improve your Userpage by editing it and adding some pictures! *Do some normal editing, spell check things and such. Fair Winds, 22:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright See here for some help. Also, guild info is already posted, see here. 15:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Signature Okay, what font do you want? Open up a word document in Microsoft Word, and look through fonts, then send me the name of it. What colors do you want? And, do you want it to say anything else than Johnny Dockshot? User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 16:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature What font, and what colors? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 16:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm Working Working on it. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 16:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Finished! I'm finished! Here's the code: Copy that. Then, look at the corner of your screen, and roll your mouse over your username up there. Click on my preferences on the drop down menu. Then paste that code into the signature box and check off Custom Sig. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 17:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Sig Did you get my directions? Or do you not like it? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 18:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Directions Alright, look where you would normally hit the log in button on the wikia. You'll see your name (Espn96) in place of that. Scroll your mouse over it, and a drop down menu will appear. One option will be My Preferences. Click on that. look around until you find signature. Then, check the box that says custom signature, and add the code I gave you earlier to the typing bar. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 18:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) That's Not Where That's not where it goes, Johnny. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 19:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Wrong Sig Setup Don't copy and paste the sig on your page! You were supposed to copy and paste the code I gave you! This code: Nothing else in the typing box but that code! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 20:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Fixed! You fixed it yourself! Awesome! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 21:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re I am sorry but I am Head of the Navy not the Army and there is no head of the Army. 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 20:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Here See here for help. 19:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Badges and such got disabled by admins. 00:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey for screen's use F12 and if you don't want to see like your lvs and chat then click F9 to take that all away and then to put it back click F9 again? Btw u need help ask me :) Sorry I'm not an admin, I can't delete pages. However, copy and paste this onto the top of the page: Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 18:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Johny why do you want those pages deleted anyway? And you can not remove the content that you were talking about; the content that remains after you delete it. 19:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 18:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC)